


Spider in the Bath

by evelyneluft



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyneluft/pseuds/evelyneluft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine, Sarah and Cosima are having a chilled night when an expected vistor arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider in the Bath

“That was so good, I am so full” Cosima exclaimed falling back against the pillows rubbing her stomach on the couch. 

“I think I have a food baby” Delphine groaned pushing her sleep shirt up to look at her full stomach. 

Sarah hummed in agreement, stroking Delphine’s soft stomach. 

“Helena would be proud of us” Sarah said rolling her head to look at all the food that the three of them had consumed. 

Half full boxes that all three girls were drooling at now made their stomachs twist and ache at the thought of eating more. The smells of spices and grease filled the small apartment the three women shared. 

“I could fall asleep” Cosima said reaching over to snuggle into Delphine’s arm, placing her hand on Delphine’s tummy. 

Sarah turned on her side nuzzling into Delphine on the other side of the blonde. 

Delphine placed a kiss on her lover’s foreheads inhaling their different shampoos, each distinct scent bringing a smile to her face as she shut her eyes. The three women sat on the couch resting with each other, enjoying the closeness and the quite surrounding them only the distant sound of traffic passing by. 

Delphine rolled her head on the back of the couch as she opened her eyes after about fifteen minutes, she looked to see the mess that the living room was in, and both partners were not, exactly the best at cleaning. Delphine huffed as she placed her one hand on Cosima’s thigh and other on Sarah’s as she tried to push herself off the couch. 

“NO” Both girls protested, pushing Delphine back on to the couch. 

“The quicker I get this cleaned up, the quicker we can go to bed” Delphine sighed parting her hair to the other side of her head.

“We will do it” Cosima said placing a kiss on Delphine’s cheek, Delphine leaned in again as Cosima placed lots of tiny kisses on the side of her face, which made Delphine giggle. As Cosima moved off the couch picking up empty take out containers

“C’mon Sarah, help” Cosima said walking past the punk hitting the back of head to move her along. 

“Oi watch it Cos” Sarah complained rubbing the back of her head, Delphine cooed at Sarah rubbing her head laughing at the punk’s annoyed face.

“Go help” Delphine said placing a kiss on the English woman’s cheek, 

Sarah shook her head “I can’t move” the punk protested. 

Delphine knew there was no talking Sarah into cleaning especially when she was in no mood to entice the punk. 

So Delphine got off the couch before Sarah could grab her to pull her back down, picking up empty bottles and plates joining Cosima in the kitchen to wash up. 

Cosima past the plates to Delphine to dry and put away in the cupboards, the pair had tidied the living room of all the boxes and bottles, as Sarah lay on the couch watching T.V.

Cosima turned on the tap to rinse the glasses, the water hit the edge of the rim of the curve of the glass which caused the water to splash out and drenching Cosima. 

Delphine burst out into laughter as the normally chilled woman was suddenly flustered

“Oh you think this is funny?” Cosima questioned with a smirk on her face. 

“No Cosimaaaa” Delphine screamed as Cosima sprayed cold water all over Delphine, throwing handfuls of water at the blonde.  
Both girls started play fighting to try and get full access to the sink. 

Delphine tried to use her height to her advantage pushing her hip into Cosima’s pushing her slightly as Cosima still sprayed water into Delphine’s face but it wasn’t enough Cosima knew she was going to lose, so she took her thumb from underneath the tap and pushed her hands on Delphine’s waist knowing it was a sensitive spot, Delphine jumped back, slipping on the water that had gathered on the floor. 

Delphine and Cosima’s laughter grew more hysterical as they looked each other. 

Cosima slide down the cupboard to join Delphine on the kitchen floor 

“Bloody hell, what’s going on in here?” Sarah said looking at the mess of the kitchen and her girlfriends both red cheeked crackling on the kitchen floor. 

Cosima tried to explain to Sarah about Delphine falling on her ass but she couldn’t even get a couple of words out without breaking out into laughter again. 

Delphine smiled as Cosima’s laugh was infectious, but she looks up to see her other girlfriend’s expression. The punk’s mood was still sombre. The French woman crawled over to where she was standing; holding out her arms for Sarah to grab to pull her up but instead Delphine pulled her down, causing the English woman to curse as she collapsed on top of Delphine.

Delphine gave Sarah a big grin as she wrapped her arms around the brunette; Sarah rested her head in the crook of the French woman’s neck, embracing her tightly. 

Sarah wrapped a blonde spiral around her finger as Delphine started to sway their bodies, as she watched the tension slowly fall from the smaller girl’s shoulders. 

Cosima’s laughter had died now as she watched her girlfriends comfort each other.

Cosima and Sarah did not have a sexual relationship but Cosima did not mind Delphine having a sexual relationship with them both, plus Cosima did not mind watching. 

“Are you going to tell me what is wrong” Delphine whispered pulling out of the embrace to look into Sarah’s eyes.

Sarah avoided eye contact looking away from the soft hazel eyes that could knock down the brick wall that she built up around herself with a few glances.

“Come on” Delphine encouraged as Sarah’s barrier came down

“I don’t like when you go away” the brunette shrugged nonchalantly playing with the curls framing the blondes face 

“I can’t protect you.” Sarah finished her voice wavering. 

“hey I can protect myself” Delphine said tighten her arms around Sarah again.

“ok” Delphine breathed as Sarah repeated the word back nodding her head as she pulled back slightly to kiss the French woman. 

Their lips grazing over each other’s softly, Delphine’s hand coming up to caress Sarah’s cheek as their lips moved together, their kisses becoming more passionate as the tip of Delphine’s tongue stroked Sarah’s top lip. Sarah captured the taller woman’s tongue sucking it into her mouth, making the blonde moan. As their kisses grew sloppy and wet, their hands started to wander around. 

Delphine pressed her body into Sarah’s causing Sarah to lie down on the kitchen floor, as Delphine showered Sarah’s jaw with nips and kisses. The brunette’s hands gripped the blonde’s ass digging her nails through the thin cotton pyjama shorts; Delphine shifted her hips pressing her thigh into Sarah’s pelvis, making the shorter girl groan as ground her hips to create some friction as Delphine licked her up throat tasting the salt from Sarah’s skin, dipping her tongue back into Sarah’s waiting mouth. Their bodies grind together as Delphine moved away from Sarah’s mouth to move down her squirming body, nipping and sucking along Sarah’s collar bone.  
Sarah’s hands moved up Delphine’s back slipping up her hands Delphine’s shirt, the wetness making it harder for Sarah’s hands as the material clung to Delphine’s skin. 

“You’re wet” Sarah said in between shallow breaths, Delphine began to chuckle kissing Sarah’s whole smile as she realised what she had said. 

Delphine brought Sarah’s hands down over her own damp t-shirt. Delphine and Sarah’s eye locked as the French woman guided Sarah’s hand over her own breasts, squeezing and kneading them through the fabric and then slowly guided them down further to the button of her jeans taking two of the punk’s fingers in her own. 

Delphine pressed and cupped Sarah’s wet cunt through her underwear, Sarah cursed through hot pants of breath as the blonde slide the fingers into her wet slick heat rubbing the brunette’s clit with her own two fingers.

Once the fingers are coated in enough of Sarah’s juices Delphine brings the fingers to sit on the top of Sarah’s swollen lips 

“You are very wet” Delphine husks as she licks along the saturated fingers as Sarah also takes a lick.

“Oh fuck” they both turn to see Cosima with her own hand buried in her own sex, pumping in and out her eyes fixed on her girlfriends. “Don’t stop” 

The couple began kissing again as they’re limbs grew messy as they tried to grind into each other wanting and needing each other. 

Sarah pushed her body up, as Delphine pressed further into her Sarah brought her legs up around Delphine’s waist holding her Delphine in place, Sarah grabbed Delphine’s curls in a fist pulling the blondes hair giving her full access to the long pale neck, she instantly latched on savouring the taste. 

Sarah then flipped them over, she was now in control as she straddled the blondes long waist she looked down at the gorgeous woman beneath her, her lips red and bruised, her wild golden locks splayed out across the floor. Her neck and collar bone already starting to colour with Sarah’s bites, and a trail of her own saliva leading down to where her shirt covered her Sarah moved her hips in a circle motion slowly at first watching the French woman’s face contort with pleasure, just as Sarah was about to close her eyes and feel the desire with her lover, a small brown thing caught her eye. 

“SHIT” Sarah screamed jumping off Delphine’s body, 

as the spider crept along the kitchen floor coming closer to her.

“Fuck Delphine, get it” Sarah shouted climbing on to the kitchen counter. 

Delphine leapt into a sitting position to see what Sarah was shouting at, then she saw the eight legged creature move fast across the floor, Delphine yelped rushing over to where Sarah sat on top of the counter top. 

“Cosima stop bloody fingering yourself and get the fucking spider” shouted Sarah

Cosima huffed as she was so close to finishing, as she looked about the floor to see a tiny baby spider, the dreaded girl instantly started giggling at how scared the punk was of a tiny little spider. Cosima stood on wobbly legs and got a glass from the draining board, placing it over the spider.

“its tiny guys” Cosima said picking up the glass to show Sarah and Delphine how small it actually was, Sarah squealed running out of the kitchen, Delphine giggled but looked at the spider through the glass, kissing Cosima for saving them from the evil creepy crawly. 

“We are never having sex on the kitchen floor again, imagine that could’ve been on us or inside of us” Sarah shuddered at the thought  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I feel like it’s on me” Sarah flew out of the covers itching herself all over. The two scientists tried to hold in their laughter 

“I’m going to for a shower” Sarah announced 

“Sarah it’s 2:27 in the morning” Cosima said 

“Yeah but I’ll feel better” Sarah kept itching her body. 

“Okay but remember.. But, a spider in the bath, a spider in the bath! A creepy crawly, creepy crawly spider in the bath! I know he's only there because he wants to have a laugh! I thought I'd put it down the drain but now he's climbing up the chain! Spider in the bath!” Cosima sang at the top of her lungs as Delphine held her stomach snorting at childish girlfriends

“FUCK OFF COS” 

Sarah washed her body facing the water spray, now she had that stupid nursery rhyme stuck in her head, so she didn’t hear her two idiotic girlfriends come into the bathroom. 

Delphine held her phone on record as Cosima crept up behind Sarah with feather light touches on her back and then she dropped a fake spider down. 

Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs pulling down the shower curtain as she tried to escape as the other screamed in hysteria at Sarah’s reaction. 

“You two better fucking run” 

Delphine grabbed Cosima’s hand pulling her out of the bathroom as Sarah chased them around the apartment until the early hours of the morning.


End file.
